Chalant - A Young Justice FanFic
by VampireShot13
Summary: When Tony Zucco and his brothers escape from prison the YJ team is sent to find there hide out. But how will robin cope with the pressure of bringing in his parents murderer. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I had a dream the other night I owned YJ. Then my sister woke me up with her stupid hair dryer.**

**Chapter 1:**

"_No!" screamed Dick at the top of his lungs reaching out as his parents fell down into the endless abyss of death. They wouldn't stop falling. Not ever…_

Dick jolted awake, cold sweat covering his body. He sat up and caught his breath. He wiped the sweat off of his face with the back of his hand. He had the nightmare again. It was the anniversary of his parent's death today. He turned his head and looked at the clock on his bed side table. He was late at waking up. It was almost mid-day He shakily climbed out of bed, the floor was cold against his bare feet. He went over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. A pair of jet black jeans, black top and red hoodie. He started to get dressed into them.

Once he was dressed he sat on his bed and pulled out his phone from under his pillow and pulled the charger out. He had 2 missed calls from Bruce at eight o'clock that morning. His alarm should have gone off at six. He went onto the alarm app and found it had been turned off. There was a text from Bruce too. It read:

_Hi dick. Sorry about disabling your alarm clock. Thought you could do with a lie-in. call me when you wake up._

Bruce turned his alarm off, 'that figures'. He slid the phone back under his pillow not bothering to call Bruce. He didn't realise until now that ever since he woke up he had been fighting back tears. He needed to let them out. He needed to talk to someone. Someone other than Bruce. But the only two people who knew his secret Identity were Wally and…

There was a knock, knock at the door. It was soft and gentle. He stood from his bed. And walked over to the door. He entered the password into the keypad next to it. It glowed a luminous green before the door slid smoothly open.

Outside the door stood the girl he loved. Zatanna. She was fully dressed in light blue jeans and a vibrant violet tank-top. Her black hair flowing freely over her shoulders.  
>"Hey zee," he said leaning against the door frame "what's up?"<p>

"Nothing I was just wondering if you were okay." She said sweetly.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine" he said nodding his head.<br>"Dick its mid-day and you haven't left your room all morning" she said folding her arms in front of her chest.  
>"I over slept" he said truthfully. She didn't look like she believed him<br>"Dick can we talk inside" she said taking his hand and leading him inside his room.  
>"Sure, were already here" he said sarcastically. She led him over to the bed and sat down with him. She took his glasses off and set them down on the table. She stared into his light blue eyes that she always fell into staring at them. She always thought his eyes were the cutest thing about him. They were gateways into his soul. And she could always read his emotion from them. His eyes weren't his usual happy, glistening eyes that showed light, hope and happiness. These were his eyes that were swimming with darkness, sadness and death. It was like his eyes were stone.<p>

She could see that his eyes were clouded with tears and he was trying with all his power to hold them back. He always bottled up his emotions and Zatanna was the only one he showed them to.

"Dick what's wrong?" she asked softly.  
>"Nothing" he replied. She could tell something was wrong. His voice didn't sound like normal. It sounded harsh, like he was chocking back a sob. She gave him a look that said 'I know you're not okay'. His bottom lip began to tremble.<br>"Dick," she said concerned "I know what date it is today and I just want you to know that I'm here for you and-" she was cut short by Dick throwing his arms round her waist burying his face into her shoulder. His shoulders started to shake. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing circles on his back. "Dick it's okay." She whispered in his ear.  
>"It's been… four years… Zee" he said between sobs.<br>"I know," she said pulling out of the hug placing her hands on his shoulders. "And today will be hard but I'll help you."  
>"Thanks" he said. Tears were rolling down his face. He never normally cried. They had been going out for about a month now and she only saw him cry once. This was different. He was hurt. Broken even. Like he had just had a piece of his soul ripped out of him. But that's what losing a parent was like. Zatanna could relate to losing parents but not as much as he did.<br>"No more crying" she said wiping the tears from his face. "They wouldn't want you to cry"  
>"Your right," he said "I'm being silly" he said tilting his head down. She sighed.<br>"There's nothing silly about crying Dick" she said lifting his head up so his eyes met hers.  
>"Why are you always right?" he said with a grin.<br>"Because I'm magic" she replied. They both laughed. She ran her fingers through his sweat covered hair.

The com link went off "team suit up and report to mission room in 5 minutes" it was batman's voice.

"We had better get suited up" she said.  
>"Yea" he said standing up. She caught his hand.<br>"I have a faster solution" she said "egnahc su otni ruo mrofinu." (Change us into our uniform). And soon both of them were dressed into their uniforms.  
>"Wow," he said "you really are magic"<p>

They both walked out of Robin's room and headed for the mission room.

…

…

**A/N:**

**I just wanted to apologise for the length but I've always said to other Authers it's not about the length it's about detail. I hope u have got allot of detail from this and I did try my best!**

**VS13 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Hey really don't know what to say. So let's just get onto it.**

**Disclaimer: I really do wish I owned YJ. But unfortunately, I do not.**

…

…

…

When Zatanna and robin reached the mission room they were met by batman and kaldur talking.

They stopped and turned around to look at them.  
>"Where are the others?" kaldur asked.<br>"I'm sure they will be here in a minuet" Zatanna said.  
>"Robin can I have a word in private" batman said.<br>"Sure" robin walked up to the dark knight. Zatanna and kaldur backed away to allow them some privacy.  
>"You were supposed to call me" said batman in a whisper. His tone different to the one he used a moment ago.<br>"I only woke up about 10 minutes ago, thanks to you" replied robin.  
>"Yeah and I said I was sorry." Batman said. Robin folded his arms. "Look about today's mission, I-"<br>"so what's the mission bat's" Wally said loudly.

Batman turned away from his son and faced the team. All of them were stood in a line in front of them. Robin walked away from batman and stood next to Zatanna.

"What did batman say?" she whispered to him.  
>"He was about to say something about the mission but kid idiot interrupted." He whispered back angrily.<br>"Right…" she trailed off. They both faced batman as he stared to debrief the team.

"Team." Started batman "a gang of mobsters have escaped from their individual prisons and the league and I have thought that they will rendezvous at some point. Your mission is to track them and let us know there rendezvous point. This is covert only. I've split you into two teams. Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad you will be tracking the mobsters who escape from bell rev penitentiary. Zatanna, Kid Flash an Artemis you will track down the ones who escaped from Arkham. Any questions?"  
>"I've got two," said robin "1) what mobster gang is it? And 2) why am I not involved?" everyone looked at batman.<br>"The mobsters are brothers who 4 years ago tomorrow were brought in by myself and robin" robins jaw dropped.  
>"Four years tomorrow… but that would be-" he stammered.<br>"Yes so I thought you could sit this one out. But if you want to-" said batman only to be cut off by robin.  
>"Of course I want to go" he said his tone was angry.<br>"Are you sure?" asked batman  
>"positive" he said he clenches his hands into fists.<br>"Then you will join Artemis's team as you know arkham and Gotham better. Co-ordinates will be sent to Aqualad and robin. Aqualad you and your team take the bio-ship. Robins team you will zeda to Gotham and proceed from there. Any questions?" no one answered. "Very well then"

"Let's go" said aqualad as he gestured for his team to follow him to the hanger whist the rest of them headed to the zeda beam.

"What was that about" whispered Zatanna running besides him. She looked concerned for him.  
>"I'll tell you later," He said as they reached the zeda beam. "It's about you-know-what." She asked and he gave her a nod as the yellow zeda light glowed and they were gone.<p>

…

…

…

**A/N:**

**So yea. On my next chapter I will be focusing more on robin and his team more than aqualad. So yea. Hope you enjoyed it and I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**So in this chapter I'm going to be more focused on Robin and his team. PLZ R&R XX **

…

…

…

**Robins POV:**

We ran through the streets of Gotham. Gotham was pitch black at night. Zatanna was flying kid flash was speeding through all the alley ways and Artemis ran beside me.  
>"So what happened 4 years ago tomorrow then?" Artemis asked as we jumped a gap in the building.<br>"We brought in Tony Zucco and his brothers." I said bluntly.  
>"What did they do?" she asked. I wondered what to say.<br>"They," I said as we jumped onto a higher building "They murdered the Parents of Bruce Wayne's Ward."  
>"You mean Dick Grayson?" she asked as we came to a stop.<br>"Yes" I say as we meet together.  
>"So what now?" asks Kid Flash?<br>"I'll take the south side, Kid, north, Artemis, east and Zatanna-" I was cut off.  
>"No way," Zatanna said "I'm not leaving you on your own."<br>"What do you mean?" asks Artemis.  
>"Well done zee" I say as Artemis looks confused at me.<br>"Well me and kf know your identity" she says  
>"So do I" Artemis says.<br>"Wait what?" I say.  
>" 'we'll laugh about this someday' Please, obvious much" she laughs as I stand there with my mouth open.<br>"Well I guess we could split into pairs." I say as I try to make sense of how Artemis knew.

"So me and Atremis and you and Zatanna?" Askes KF.  
>"Yea," I say "Me and zee will take South and east, you two take West and north side. Stay in contact" I say as we split off. Me and Zee took the East side First.<p>

As I jump from roof to roof I can tell Zatanna's finding it hard to keep up. She had to cast a flying spell so she could fly next to me.

"Dick Stop," she said coming up behind me putting he hands on my shoulders.  
>"What?" I ask removing her hands from my shoulders. "Every time we stop the Zucco's could be getting closer."<br>"Dick, you're wasting time by running around like this." She said giving me her 'duh' look.  
>"What do you," I said but then she pointed to herself giving me more of a 'duh' look. "Oh"<br>"Oh?" she said. "Didn't you realize for one minute that I can use my magic to locate them?"  
>"I did but I thought that was advanced magic." I say not realizing that came out wrong. "Oh sorry I meant…"<br>"Doesn't matter. Batman has had me learning location spells since my dad became doctor fate. He thinks that if we ever needed it doctor fate wouldn't comply."  
>"Oh he didn't say" I say.<br>"Yea, I asked him too, can we just get this done the sooner we find him the sooner your mind will be at rest."  
>"Yea Sure," I say taking a step back "What do you need?"<br>"A holo-map of Gotham," she said. I brought up a map of gotham with my glove and looked back at her.  
>"Anything else?"<br>"For you to stop worrying." She says I nod and give her a reassuring smile. She raises her hands and casts the spell.  
>"srehtorb occuz eht etacol" (Locate the Zucco Brothers)<p>

I attempt to look down at my holo map but a muffled scream comes from zee's direction. I look up and see one of the four brothers.

"Hello Robin."

…

…

…

**Dun dun duuuuu! **

**R&R Plz xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Robins POV:

"Hello Robin!" Says Zucco from behind me. I don't dare turn around to see my parent murderers. I hear zee struggle against the big one of the Zucco brothers. His big hand clamped against her mouth.  
>"Hello Tony" I say picking up the courage to speak.<br>"It's Mr. Zucco to you punk," he says walking closer to me. "So batman sent kids to track me down. How… Annoying."  
>"Were not children!" says a familiar voice. I see Wally and Artemis out of the corner of my eyes get into a fighting stance beside me.<br>"Rob," whispers Artemis. "Are those the murders of…"  
>"Yeah," I say not wanting to finish the sentence but we all knew what she was going to say.<p>

I can't help thinking of that night. The night they died. The nigh they fell. When I was alone. The blood curdling crack of bones and my mother and farther hit the ground. I remember the look in my mother's eyes as she fell. Her last sight was me reaching out to her. Then me crying. Me crying for my parents to come back, for it all to be one gigantic nightmare. But it isn't. It's real life. And I'm living it right now.

"So you kids want to fight us." Zucco say breaking my train of thought.  
>"If that means bringing you in yes" says Artemis. I hear Zatanna's muffled scream again. I turn to face her and shes got a knife to her throat. Wally and Artemis get into a poised position. I don't think they have seen zatanna yet.<br>"Guys stop!" I say. Wally turns around with a confused look on his face that soon turns into worry as he sees Zatanna. Artemis gives a slight gasp.  
>"Wally!" I say and he understands me. He zooms past the Zucco brother taking the knife out of his hand and throwing it off the side of the building. It takes the muscular man a few seconds to process what had happened.<p>

Zatanna took advantage of her freedom and jumped up and did a roundhouse kick to his head. Knocking him to the floor. He soon gets up though and she begins to fight with him.

The rest of us begin to fight the three remaining brothers. Wally's fighting the Lion Tamer. Artemis is fighting the Juggler. That leaved boss Zucco for me to fight.

I run to him and aim a kick to his chest. He catches my leg and flings me to the floor. He was never this good when I last fought him. I get back up. He throws a punch at me and it hits me in the stomach. He grabs my hair and I grunt at the sharp pain coming from my head. He punches me more, in my chest and my stomach. The he lets go on my hair and punches me in the jaw. I fall to the floor clutching my stomach.

The taste of blood fills my mouth. I look up to Zucco and he gives me a menacing smile. He put his foot over my leg and slams it down. I control my yell. Another slam. I grit my teeth. Another slam. I let out a sharp exhale of air as I hear the bone in my leg snap. I reach to my utility belt and grab a bird-a-rang. I aim it at him but he sees me and kicks it out of my hand and stands with full pressure on my arm. Another crack of the bones. This time I let out a small groan. He hauls me up by my broken arms bicep and I feel a sharp pain shoot up my body from my arm and my leg.

He stands me upright and I try as much as I can to relive the pressure off of my leg. I can see now that the others just finished there fights. Zatanna has tied them up. They face me and I can see there disappointed. Everyone always is when I fail.

I feel something metal against my back. _A gun! He has a freaking Gun! _Is all I can think as the others just stand there. If I warn them I might end up with a bullet in me. But if I don't tell them and he gets annoyed I'm going to get a bullet in me.

"Wally," says Zatanna. "What can we do?"

Wall knows what to do. I don't want him to do it.

But he does. It's like everything's going in slow motion. I see Wally run towards me. Just as he reached me everything goes slower then I feel the gun being pushed into my back harder. Wally so close to me now. I feel his hands grip my arms. Then…

BANG!

…

…

…

**A/N:**

**I love cliff hangers!**

**I hope this chap was better than others. I put two of my chapters together to make it longer. **

**Please R&R! **

**Shout outs! **

**AmamdaVincent13 – Thank you and you may have to see if I make it happy. I'm quite a dark person. **

**THEBOXGHOST113 – Love your user name! And thank you. **

**FrozenKnight18 – I was going for the Hayley's circus episode relation yes! And as for your recommendation thank you for letting me know. I hope this chapter is better. **

**KickinBat – I updated it twice because I thought it was the wrong chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me ages took me so long to update. But here it is I won't delay any longer. **

**IzXaRose- I would never kill robin but I love tourchering and hurting him so much! And thanks I try my best. **

**I don't own YJ BUT I WISH I DID!**

…

…

…

Robin's POV:

BANG!

"Fuck!?" Wally says as he puts me on the floor as Zatanna knocks zucco out. I see his hand as he pulls it away from my body. Crimson covered. I try and stand up but a sharp pain explodes from my waist and I fall onto my back.

Suddenly everything around me becomes silent. Inaudible. i see wally, Zatanna and Artemis knelt beside me. I could see Zatanna screaming at me. Lip reading I could make out my name. Artemis was pushing on my wound and Wally was speaking into his com speaking at lightning speed so I couldn't make out what he was saying.

My vision was beginning to fade and become fuzzy. Artemis said something to zee as she stood up with my blood dripping from her hands. Zee knelt closer to me as she pressed her left hand on my wound and placed her right hand on my cheek. I barely felt her hand, a tear escaped my eye and slipped past my mask and down my face. She was crying too. A tear slipped down her cheek and onto my mask.

I saw the bio ship appear from behind some buildings. My vision getting even more blurry and black. I see it land and Megan and kaldur run out. Super boy is caring a medical kit. I blackout just as they reach me.

…

…

…

"Robin!?" I open my eyes as much as I can. I look around wearily. I'm being wheeled through the cave. My head can't take the blood loss and I drop my head to rest on my chest. My suit is covered in blood. I see a chunk of my suit is missing around the wound and is replace by a now crimson cloth of some sort. I'm being lifted onto a bed when my vison fades again and I pass out.

…

…

…

Batman's POV:

"Where is he?" I say sternly to black canary as she meets me at the zeta beam. She starts waking and I follow.  
>"He's stable in the infirmary." She says bluntly as we walk towards the medical side of the cave. The rest of the team is sat outside the room my son is in. I can see Zatanna in floods of tears. Artemis and Megan are comforting her. Wally and Kaldur are speaking and Superboy is staring at the wall opposite him. Kaldur stands as soon as he sees me. I raise my hand to sit him.<br>I walk to Zatanna without a word and she stands when I'm in front of her. I nod to her and she follows me into robin's room.

I check the door is secure and the shutters are down on the window before taking my cowl off and putting it on robin's bed side cabinet.

Zatanna sits on the bed next to him and pulls his hand up to kiss it.  
>"He loves you," I say as I sit on the other side of robin. "Your all he talks about." She gives out an embarrassed laugh.<br>"I love him too," she says "I don't know what I'd do is something happened to him. If he…" she can't finish and floods of tears fall down her face. I pull her into a hug as she cries into my chest.  
>"I don't know what any of us would do" I say. Dick is my son and zatanna is like a daughter. She completes Dick and she didn't like dick just because he was Bruce Wayne's ward. I've accepted her.<p>

Dick began to stir. Zatanna Immediately grabbed his hand.  
>"Dick?" she said softly.<br>"Hey" he said in his cocky tone.  
>"You ok?" she said. He snorted.<br>"Ha, Ive had worse."

I thought I was intruding here. "Im going to leave you two to talk." I say as I squeeze dicks hand reassuringly.  
>"You sure?" asks dick. He doesn't want me to go.<br>"Yea, there's something I need to take care of, I'll come by in a while." I grab my cowl and slide it on my head. Zatanna sweetly smiles at me as I exit the room.

…

…

…

**AWW! I love batman being sweet to dick and zatanna. Ill try update soon but no promises. I won't promise because I hate myself when I don't deliver. **

**Please R&R XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Final instalment! **

…

…

…

A few days of recovery and robin is back to his normal self. Well… not his bouncing of the walls normal self. His stomach still hurt and the slightest movement would cause him pain he didn't want to admit. He refused painkillers and insisted the pain wasn't anything he didn't handle before. Batman has suspended him from missions until he is certain he can go in the field without pulling his stitches.

Zatanna has been glued to robin since he came into the cave. Every night they would fall asleep on the couch watching TV. Zatanna didn't want anything to happen to Dick. The whole incident brought them closer. They spoke more often and robin opened up to her more.

Robin had been staying at the cave for is recovery and was going home in the morning. He had everything packed and ready to go. Zatanna and Robin came out of his room, robin leaning on zatanna like a crutch. The team followed as zatanna walked robin to the hanger bay where batman was waiting next to the bat-mobile.

Zatanna helped robin into the car and shared a quiet word with batman.  
>"Feel free to stay a few days." Batman said.<br>"Really?" she said.  
>"Yes me and Dick would love to have you at the manor, especially dick."<br>"Thanks," she said as batman gestured for her to get in. "What about my stuff?"  
>"Already in the car." He said. Zatanna gave him a 'what' look.<br>"I asked Artemis to pack a bag for you."  
>"Cool" she said getting in the car. Batman followed and with that batman pulled out of the cave.<p>

…

…

…

After a few weeks robin was fully recovered and ready to go on his first patrol since he got shot.

Zatanna watched as dick suited up and stood at the bat-cave computer. She walked over to him pulling him into a hug.  
>"Be careful tonight." She said into his chest<br>"I will," he said kissing the top of her head. "I always am"  
>"Really?" she said poking him where Zucco shot him. He laughed as it no longer hurt.<br>"Ok," he said. "Maybe not all the time. 99%"  
>she laughed as he lent down to kiss her lips. The kiss lasted for a few minutes then batman coughed to signal they were ready to go on patrol.<p>

She watched as they climbed into the bat-mobile and sped of down the cave system.

She knew he'd be safe. And with batman with him. Nothing could go wrong.

…

…

**...**

**A/N:**

**FINISHED! Hope you enjoyed this story.  
>PLEASE R&amp;R XX <strong>

**~~VS13~~**


End file.
